This invention relates generally to bundling data for transmission over a network, such as the Internet. The Internet includes a plurality of interconnected computers, each computer having an address and one or more communication lines. Many Internet server applications produce a high volume of traffic. Often a piece of information, such as an image corresponding to a web page to be displayed on a user's computer, is sent to many users during a short time span. Sending the same piece of information to many users during a short time span occupies a large amount of the available bandwidth used to send information via the Internet. When the bandwidth is in short supply, delays and dropped information result. Accordingly, there is a need to reduce the amount of bandwidth occupied by sending a piece of information to many users during a short time span.